<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>his kisses falling over me like stars by stonedgeralt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340858">his kisses falling over me like stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt'>stonedgeralt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/pseuds/stonedgeralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Geralt’s favorite part of the day. Whether he’d been working in the garden or the vineyards for hours in the hot Toussaint sun, or whether he’d been away for a few days on a monster hunt, he always looked forward to nights spent under the stars with Dandelion.</p><p>---</p><p>Geralt's romantic evening with Dandelion goes awry when a summer storm hits.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Geraskier Kink Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>his kisses falling over me like stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/czsjs36373/">Blue</a>, who humbly requested some spicy Gerlion fic. Hope you like it!</p><p>Thanks to everyone who read this over and left feedback when I was having doubts - I am so grateful for y'all!</p><p>Title is from "Crush" by Richard Siken (because of course it is).</p><p>Also, this is my first fill for the Geraskier Kink Bingo, filling the "laughing during sex" space on Card C.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d let the fire die out nearly an hour ago. The cloudless sky loomed over them, its stars twinkling merrily, and the night air was warm and damp. </p><p>“I’ll never tire of this,” Dandelion murmured.</p><p>Geralt snorted. “You said something similar when I tried to teach you hand-to-hand combat,” he said, “and look what happened there.”</p><p>Dandelion pinched Geralt’s arm lightly. “That’s different, Geralt.”</p><p>“I know it is.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not going to rain? This shirt is silk, you know.”</p><p>Geralt could <em> hear </em> Dandelion’s pout. “For the last time,” Geralt said, trying to keep his annoyance to a minimum, “it’s not going to rain.” </p><p>Dandelion huffed, but Geralt knew he was just teasing. He squeezed Dandelion’s hand fondly.</p><p>They’d been doing this nearly every night since the weather had grown warmer. Geralt would pack a blanket and a bit of food, Dandelion would choose a wine from Corvo Bianco’s cellar, and they would set off together at sunset. They would make camp on the small cliff behind the house, far enough away that the torches around the estate wouldn’t cast too much light, but close enough that the journey back wouldn’t take long if something were to happen.</p><p>Once they arrived at their campsite, Geralt would make a fire while Dandelion laid out the blanket and arranged the food and wine. They’d share a meal while the fire crackled and the birdsong slowly ceased. When the first stars began to shine above them, the two of them would lie back on the blanket to observe the sky. At first, Geralt would rest his head on Dandelion’s chest, but he soon realized that, with the wine and warm night air, it was too easy for him to doze off. After that had happened several times, the two found a new position: They would lay at an angle from each other, their heads touching at their temples, holding hands.</p><p>It was Geralt’s favorite part of the day. Whether he’d been working in the garden or the vineyards for hours in the hot Toussaint sun, or whether he’d been away for a few days on a monster hunt, he always looked forward to nights spent under the stars with Dandelion.</p><p>“Is there any wine left?” Dandelion asked.</p><p>Geralt reached for the bottle and found it empty. “No,” he said, “and I don’t think you need any more wine.”</p><p>Dandelion scoffed. “We own a vineyard, Geralt,” he said. “I can drink as much wine as I like.”</p><p>“I’m not carrying you back to the house,” Geralt said, trying to be stern and failing. He would absolutely carry Dandelion back to the house if necessary. He’d done it several times before, slinging the inebriated man over his shoulder despite his obnoxious protesting and hoofing it the short distance to the estate.</p><p>Dandelion pulled his hand out of Geralt’s grasp and crossed his arms over his chest with a <em> humph </em>. Geralt aimed an amused smirk toward the stars. Then he rolled toward Dandelion and curled against the other’s side, nuzzling his face against Dandelion’s neck.</p><p>“Stop that,” Dandelion said, pretending to shove Geralt away. “I’m upset with you.”</p><p>“Sure you are.” Geralt draped his arm loosely over Dandelion’s chest and hooked his leg around the other’s thigh. His body was warm and tingling with the vestiges of the wine they’d shared, one of the last bottles of the duchess’ Sangreal. “Let me make it up to you.”</p><p>Dandelion hummed. “And how do you intend to do that?” he asked.</p><p>“Why don’t I just show you?” Geralt cupped Dandelion’s cheek in his hand and turned the other’s face toward his. Dandelion’s miffed expression couldn’t quite conceal the interested spark in his eyes. Geralt grinned, then kissed him, keeping it chaste even as he shifted his leg higher. </p><p>Dandelion sighed. “It’ll take more than a sweet kiss to win me over,” he said, but his eyes had darkened, and he’d moved his hand to Geralt’s hip. </p><p>Geralt trailed kisses along the other’s jawline, feeling Dandelion’s pulse quicken under his lips. “What would you have me do to prove that I’m sorry?” he asked.</p><p>Dandelion’s demeanor changed in an instant – his wicked grin was the only warning Geralt got before he was on his back in the grass. Dandelion straddled his hips, his grin wider now, bordering on triumphant.</p><p>Geralt scowled up at him. “You planned this,” he muttered. He gave a half-hearted wriggle.</p><p>“Of course I did, Geralt,” Dandelion said. “If you hadn’t drunk so much yourself, maybe you’d have caught on sooner, hm? Now…” He leaned down, smoothing his hand through Geralt’s mussed hair. Even that soft touch was enough to make Geralt tremble. “Show me you’re sorry, my dear.”</p><p>Geralt didn’t need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around Dandelion’s shoulders and pulled him down until their mouths met. Dandelion moaned softly, then took control, working swiftly to make Geralt come undone. Geralt should have known all of Dandelion’s tricks by then, but somehow it always took him by surprise just how quickly the other had learned his body, had found the things that pleased him.</p><p>Dandelion tugged Geralt’s shirt open and nipped lightly at his collarbone. Geralt hissed at the satisfying sting of it. </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this here?” he asked, a bit breathlessly. “You were just worrying about your shirt.”</p><p>“Geralt, my love,” Dandelion replied as he deftly undid the fastening of Geralt’s trousers, “my darling, hush.” </p><p>Geralt moaned a curse at the first brush of Dandelion’s clever fingers against his cock. His hips bucked up of their own volition, and he could feel a blush spreading to his chest. Dandelion worked him slowly, eyeing him like a cat that had cornered its prey. </p><p>“Fuck,” Geralt moaned. “Oh, gods—”</p><p>Dandelion made an amused sound. “Do you think anyone’s still awake at the house?” he asked. “Do you think they’ll hear you screaming my name?”</p><p>Geralt whimpered, thrusting into Dandelion’s hand. He was <em> so close </em>.</p><p>“I’m sure they’ve heard you before,” Dandelion continued, quickening his pace. “You’re so loud for me, Geralt.”</p><p>“Only for you,” Geralt managed to gasp. He threw his head back as Dandelion brushed a thumb over his slit, digging his fingers into the earth.</p><p>“Are you close?” Dandelion asked. Geralt nodded quickly, biting his lip when he saw the hungry look in the other’s eyes. “Good. I want you to come before I fuck you.”</p><p>Geralt cried out as he came, with Dandelion’s name on his lips. His back arched off the grass, forcing Dandelion to brace himself with one hand on the ground so that he wasn’t bucked off. Dandelion worked him through it, brushing his hair from his flushed face and murmuring sweet words of encouragement.</p><p>When he had finally stopped shuddering, Geralt opened his eyes to see Dandelion gazing down at him as he licked his hand clean. He whined and pointedly shifted his hips.</p><p>Dandelion laughed, and Geralt’s heart swelled at the sound. Dandelion lifted himself up and settled onto the ground. He pulled Geralt’s trousers off, then his underclothes, taking his time. Geralt whined again. He gave Dandelion a pleading look as he spread his legs wide, inviting the other in. </p><p>“Please,” he panted, “please, Dandelion—”</p><p>“Patience, love,” the other answered with a sweet smile. He smoothed his hands up Geralt’s thighs, making Geralt shiver and squirm. “Let me get you ready.” Dandelion reached for the satchel that had held the food and bottle of wine. He pulled a vial from its depths, uncorked it, and poured its contents over his fingers. Geralt watched with rapt attention, anticipating the feeling of Dandelion’s fingers inside him.</p><p>A flash lit the sky briefly, followed by another – lightning. Dandelion started, then glared at Geralt.</p><p>“It’s— it’s just the heat,” Geralt said, his voice strained. “It’s not going to rain. Please.”</p><p>Dandelion looked up and studied the sky. After a long moment, he returned to the task at hand. He circled a finger against Geralt’s entrance, pushing lightly until the other’s barrier gave way. Geralt thrust his hips back, trying to speed things up – he hadn’t the patience for whatever Dandelion was trying to do. He wanted Dandelion to <em> take </em>him, quick and rough and dirty.</p><p>“Now, now,” Dandelion scolded. He pressed his palm against Geralt’s lower belly, holding him still. </p><p>“<em>Please, </em> Dandelion,” Geralt moaned. “I need you.”</p><p>“And I need you to relax.” Dandelion kissed the inside of Geralt’s thigh. “Behave yourself.” He crooked his finger slightly, and Geralt’s entire body jerked at the sensation. Dandelion opened him slowly, leisurely, as if he had the time in the world - which, Geralt supposed, he did.</p><p>More lightning flashed above them, illuminating their surroundings. Geralt heard the low rumbling of very distant thunder, but he was too distracted to mention it. By then, Dandelion had added a third finger, stretching him wide.</p><p>“Dandelion, oh, fuck—” Geralt’s mouth was dry from panting. “Please, please—”</p><p>“I suppose you’re ready,” Dandelion murmured. He spread his fingers as he pulled them out, and Geralt uttered a short moan. With his clean hand, Dandelion pulled his trousers down, revealing his cock. Geralt gazed at it hungrily, willing Dandelion to move faster, to fill him up, make him whole.</p><p>But Dandelion had frozen, his face turned toward the sky. Suddenly, Geralt felt something wet hit his forehead, then his thigh, then his chest. Dandelion had enough time to say Geralt’s name before the sky opened up and rain began pouring down.</p><p>To Geralt’s surprise, instead of shouting or cursing, Dandelion… <em> laughed. </em> He stripped off his silk shirt, already soaked, and tossed it aside. Then he leaned down and kissed Geralt, cradling the other’s face in his hands.</p><p>“You’re buying me a new shirt,” he murmured against Geralt’s lips. With that, Dandelion pulled back, lined himself up, and pressed into Geralt. His moan was drowned out by Geralt’s cry of pleasure, by the crashing of thunder and the rain pattering down around them. Geralt’s attempts to grasp Dandelion’s thighs, his arms, any part of him, proved futile - both of them were dripping with rain and sweat, and his fingers kept slipping.</p><p>With every thrust, Dandelion wrenched wanton sounds from Geralt’s mouth. He laughed again, a wild sound, and tilted his head back. Rivulets of rain streamed down his face and neck, his shoulders and chest, and Geralt suddenly couldn’t breathe. His heart was so full of love in that moment that he was afraid it would burst if he didn’t express it somehow. So he laughed, too - quietly at first, breathlessly. The rain made Dandelion’s hair cling to his handsome face; it dripped from his mustache and beard. His blue eyes were dark with lust and, gods, Geralt had never loved him more.</p><p>When Dandelion laughed again, Geralt laughed with him. He closed his eyes and focused on the feelings of the rain hitting his flushed face and Dandelion inside of him, filling him so completely. </p><p>Dandelion’s thrusts faltered. “Geralt,” he gasped, “Geralt, I’m—” </p><p>Geralt gripped Dandelion’s thighs, his nails digging into slick skin as Dandelion came with a shout. He pushed his hips back, trying to match Dandelion’s stuttered movements. Dandelion wrapped a trembling hand around Geralt’s cock. A few strokes had Geralt spilling over his hand once again, with a keening cry that could have roused the dead and that had certainly been heard by everyone back at the estate.</p><p>As quickly as it had begun, the rain ceased. Lightning still flashed overhead, but the sound of thunder had grown distant again. Their blanket was sopping wet, but neither of them cared. Dandelion pulled out carefully, and Geralt felt the gentle brush of fingertips against his entrance, making him shiver.</p><p>“You always take me so well,” Dandelion said softly. He leaned forward and pressed a dozen soft kisses over Geralt’s torso. Geralt hummed, twining his fingers through Dandelion’s damp hair. The air smelled of rain and sex and Dandelion’s cologne, and Geralt wanted nothing more than to lie there forever.</p><p>Dandelion shifted off of him, and Geralt rolled onto his side so that the other could settle at his back. He was close to dozing off when Dandelion pulled him flush with an arm around his waist. Geralt felt Dandelion’s even breaths against his neck, and he smiled.</p><p>“Hey,” Geralt said. “Dandelion.”</p><p>“Yes, darling?” His voice was sleepy.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Dandelion laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to Geralt’s neck. “I love you, too, Geralt,” he murmured against the other’s skin. Then Geralt felt him grin. “And I forgive you.”</p><p>Geralt curled himself closer to Dandelion. A gentle post-storm breeze wisped against his still-flushed skin, and he felt his eyelids growing heavy. They were so close to the house, with its warm bed and soft, dry blankets. But Geralt could tell that Dandelion was already asleep, and he knew that they would be safe here.</p><p>In the morning, they would gather their damp clothes and trek back to Corvo Bianco, hand-in-hand, ignoring the knowing glances of the workers they passed. It would be another day full of sunshine and sweat for Geralt, and he would return to the house in the evening to find Dandelion waiting for him with open arms and a fond smile. They would pack another meal, another bottle of wine - perhaps the 1272 Fiorano, Dandelion’s favorite - and they’d make the short journey back to this spot.</p><p>As his vision blurred with sleep, Geralt felt Dandelion’s arm tighten around him. He smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself be lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of thunder over Toussaint and the steady beating of his lover’s heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come chat with me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/stonedgeralt">@stonedgeralt</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>